


Avancées Technologiques et scientifiques

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilations de petits texte M et plus [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Textes courts suivant des thèmes ou des défis.





	1. Chapter 1

Arnaud soupira en remontant ses lunettes, il vit que devant lui était le fruit des années de travail des scientifiques. Il n'avait jamais compris d'ailleurs cette folie de pousser l'humain à ses limites. Du coup comme dans les bande dessiné connues par les enfants, les mutants existaient, vive l'avancée scientifique, il roula des yeux. Il fouilla ses tiroirs en ayant conscience que si cet homme était venu à lui c'est pour calmer une douleur, vu le nom du médicament il savait que des gens avaient bossé dessus. Des autres scientifiques en blouse blanches, il le trouva et posa la boite en face de cet homme aux yeux verts. Il lui sourit doucement et s'approcha du pharmacien.

-Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon pour un gars en chemise blanche.  
-Allons monsieur ce n'est pas le lieu pour draguer, je travaille, puis je vous connais pas.  
-Je t'intrigue avec mes yeux verts et mes mains recouvertes d'écailles, j'ai vu que tu regardais assez souvent, c'est flatteur de la part d'un beau brun comme toi, qui a dit que je suis un étranger.  
-Monsieur, je ne suis pas intéressé.  
-Sache que je suis fertile, je peux tomber enceint comme tous les hommes qui ont pris Hérmasotant.

Arnaud recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur derrière son dos. Il ravala sa salive en regardant que l'homme n'avait pas bougé juste en train de passer au-dessus de son comptoir. Le pharmacien chercha son téléphone portable d'une main, il devait appelé les flics, il allait se faire violer.

-Mon petit nom, c'est Kalan et tu me connais déjà Arnaud.  
-Non, tu ne peux être lui, il était malade à la limite de la mort, ce n'était pas un pervers comme vous.  
-Les expériences m'ont sauvées, je suis devenu mutant en contre partie, malheureusement je mourrai après avoir donné naissance à mon enfant qui aura le même souci que moi, puis la vie change les gens, dans le fond je suis resté le même.  
-Tu es horrible, tu vas me forcer pour mourir alors que j'ai tant rêvé de te revoir... Durant ces années où on était loin l'un de l'autre.

Il pleura, il avait retrouvé son ami celui qu'il avait plus vu depuis son hospitalisation à cause de son cancer des poumons, alors qu'il n'avait jamais touché à une cigarette, cette maladie faisait toujours des victimes malgré les avancées scientifiques. Il se laissa embrasser, il sentit dans cet échange l'énergie du désespoir. Il le serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Ne pleure pas, je vais porter notre fils ou notre fille.  
-Je ne peux pas te prendre, je ne veux que tu perdes la vie et que tu disparaisses à nouveau. Je porterai les tiens... Je m'en fout d'être au-dessous si c'est toi.  
-Tu as pris ce médicament ? Tu es fou !  
-On l'as tous pris à une époque Kalan. C'était une mode, je voulais être comme les autres.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant que les mains se firent plus aventurières. Le pharmacien rougit comme jamais et emmena son ami dans sa maison à l'étage au-dessus de son lieu de travail. Ils enlevèrent leurs couches de vêtements. Leurs corps à nu, ils se frottèrent doucement l'un contre l'autre, des gémissements remplirent la pièce. Leurs excitations montaient à chaque geste, leurs membres jouant un simulacre d'une partie d'escrime. Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Kelan vint doigter son ancien ami et futur amant. Il l'embrassa.

-Tu seras mon unique amant Arnaud, je n'ai jamais voulu que toi. Même si j'ai essayé de t'oublier pour que tu vives heureux.  
-Vis et fais-moi l'amour le temps de ma vie, je trouverai le moyen de rendre ta mutation moins lourde.  
-Tu es si mignon...

Il le pénétra doucement, Arnaud cria de douleur, mais il ne voulait pas que Kelan parte si bien qu'il le serrai accélérant ainsi l'entrée de son amant. Le mutant ne bougea pas, le temps qu'il s'habitue à lui.

-Je vais être père  
-Et plusieurs fois.  
-Je t'aime.

Ils firent l'amour dans ce grand lit en hurlant leurs prénoms à quand vint l'orgasme, il venait à eux une dizaine de fois dans la nuit qui ne serait que la première d'une longue série.


	2. Etranger Séduisant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hybride aigle/Humaine  
> Thème: Ange déchu

Ria regarda encore une fois Fabrice, il n'avait rien de particulier, sauf si considérait qu'il était un hybride aigle, elle simple humaine. Elle fixa son compagnon qu'elle avait sauvé d'un mort certaine, il était tombé dans la remorque alors qu'elle conduisait en plein désert. Elle sentit la tête de cet homme étrange se poser sur son épaule. Elle caressa ses cheveux puis passait ses mains sur ses ailes immenses. Elle n'avait pas osé lui poser des questions sur la raison de son apparence à moitié animale. Elle le trouvait séduisant malgré cette particularité. Elle s'imaginait déjà fuir avec lui, les cheveux dans le vent, c'était le frison de l'aventure, elle rougit quand elle vit que les choses pouvaient passer à autre chose. Elle embrassa doucement la tête de cet inconnu, le mystère qui entourait cette créature l'excitait réveillant en elle une pulsion sexuelle. Elle garda ça pour plus tard, toute façon, elle savait que ces choses pouvaient arriver. Elle sourit et s'occupa de son invité des plus particuliers. L'homme à moitié volatile se mit sur ses genoux et s'endormit doucement. Elle était contente, il était déjà confiant envers elle, c'était le départ de cette relation bizarre. Entre une expérience scientifique et une humaine tout à fait banale.


	3. Union sous le sapin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo: Sapin sur la plage  
> Pairing : Hybride x Humaine

Marcia posa un regard sur l'arbre de Noël planter là au milieu de la plage, cet endroit qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle grondait faisant apparaître ses oreilles félines et son appendice animal. Sa queue battait l'air furieusement. Elle lisait le panneau avec dégoût. Avec un tel écriteau, une telle chose exceptionnelle, elle ne pourrait pas s'unir avec la femme de sa vie. Elle sentit une caresse se faire sur sa tête, elle ronronnait bruyamment avant de se tourner vers cette personne. Elle sourit en voyant le doux sourire d'Angèle, une belle blonde platine tout à fait normale, elle se demandait comment une personne comme elle était tombée sur son charme, elle le monstre. Elle lâchait un soupir. Elle sentit un baiser sur sa joue.

-Nous le ferons à la maison.  
-Mais Angèle, je voulais changer nos habitudes.  
-Marcia, ça sera tout aussi beau à la maison.  
-Bon d'accord.  
-Puis ce sapin ne sera plus là après l'hiver.

Un sourire malicieux se peignait sur le visage de la jeune australienne aux oreilles de chat. Elle prit le bras de sa compagne. Elle l'amenait à la maison. Elle l'embrassait avec une passion dévorante, à tel point qu'elles se déshabillèrent dans l'entrée. Elles firent l'amour sous le sapin, passionnément.


End file.
